Crashing waves
by GaaraSandNiN
Summary: Being alone for five years gets to Chloe. Thinking shes truly alone decides she doesn't want to continue on any longer. What happens when someone returns and sees what shes about to do? Does the long lost love get to her in time? Read and find out:) Possibly a temporary One-shot.


**I Do not own the darkest powers series...nor Derek or Chloe *Le sigh* But the story line is ALL mine.**

**My first Fanfic in a really long time... Hope you like! :)**

The waves crashed violently against the odd shaped rocks below Chloe, as she looked down from the wooden balcony that hung over the the edge of the cliff. The green grass of the plains, with the countless amount of little purple flowers and numerous groups of singing birds seemed almost contradictory to the chaos of the churning, pounding, white foaming waves of the ocean below. As she started out she could only think of how this all reflected her own life and the situation she had been in long ago. Leaving her shelter into the slowly darkening weather she came upon a single red-orange flower, reminding her of someone, a single blossoming person she had held dear to her, As close as her own being heart and still did. The thought of loosing him pressed her mind like the countless waves shaping the crevices of her mind. This person was her best friend, her first and only love.

Walking through the grass down the cliffs slope, she came across a group of song birds. Birds that reminded her of her friends, for there were only five. Two looked as if they were bickering and the older two looked as if they were trying to stop it while one set himself apart from the rest looking as if he were board. Letting her guard down memories assailed her mind making the waves sound stronger while leaving her defenseless and unable to move, which made the flow of tears harder to keep at they never leaked over.

The sun lost its fight against the approaching gray clouds. When the final rays of sunshine dwindled to nothing, the rain began to fall releasing their wrath upon the wind grew strong as the waves grew violent. The Blond women's white dress flowed along the wind currents angelically. The rain quickly started pouring while the grey and black within the sky was defined and shaped by a light coming from within followed by a loud roar. Thunder booming with anger and lashing at anything in its way. Within the booming of the storm a voice seemed to materialize from within its desperation. Flowing past her she looked down toward the soiled ground. Stopping at the edge above the ocean atop the hill she clenched her fists as hard as she could while the voice seemed to grow closer. Clenching her jaw her eyes began to burn while her muscles grew cold and tired as the onslaught of rain poured over her body and the wild wind pushed against her body. The rain left what was once was dry of her dress drenched, but the blue eyed girl payed no attention to it. The voice grew so close she felt as if it caressed her skin. She wanted to turn and look though she knew no one would be behind wanted it so badly to be him but she knew it wouldn't be. "You all died and left me alone! and you wont even come to see me?!" She screamed her voice raw over the sea. He was gone. They were all gone. So today she decided. 'i'll see you all very soon' she whispered.

The dark haired man stopped running in reaction to the blond woman's scream. He knew almost without a doubt that it had to be her. His Chloe. Same hair. Same dress as the day he had last seen her before the ambush. Pushing the memories aside he started to speed walk. Increasing his stride to a jog. Slowing when he neared the fragile girl, what did he have to loose if it wasn't her? He thought. What was it that kept him going all these years?The Hope? The hope of finding her? He had known somehow that she was alive. He had felt it. and had never stopped searching. Closing the final distance between him and the drenched blue eyed girl. "Chloe!...Chloe is that you?" He asked in a soft rumble. Turning the woman glanced passed him wide eyed. Mumbling to herself incoherently. 'I'm alone I have been for five years. Five years to the day it happened.' Straining to hear what she was mumbling even with his enhanced hearing, he willingly took a few steps closer in order to grab her in-case she slipped. "Hes dead. Dads ..Dead...poof...Happy birthday to me.. I'm all alone..They all thought I was crazy...Maybe...Maybe I imagined everything-" She muttered all at once to herself. Her eyes began to burn hotter, beginning from her toes to her knees up to her finger tips up her arms through her chest until the last place for it to go was her head. The mans green eyes widened in shock as her hands flew up to grip both sides of her head. Gripping as hard as she could. "Why wont the pain stop!" She shouted between heart wrenching sobs. "No! I'm here! I'm right here dammit look at me!" Derek said frantically, with only a few steps between them. He knew the second her decision was made, as she made to fall backwards over the ridge. Derek rushed forward with every bit of speed he possessed, prevented her girls knees went out as he held her to him due to the final assault of flames within her mind overwhelmed her into unconsciousness.

Wiping his callused thumbs along her tear stained cheeks " I'm sorry it took me so long Chloe" His voice broke. He lifted her into his arms and cradled her to his body. Holding her in his arms he noticed how much lighter she had become over the long years since they had last been together, how she hadn't seemed to have cut her now long wet blond hair. All the while Derek carried her back to her beach house he couldn't help but replay what happened in his mind over and over again. Nor how closely he had come to having lost her after having just found her.

**Hey all if there are a lot of mistakes or this doesn't make sense let me tell you that its what...2:47 in the morning when I finished typing this up...I dreamed about this idea and I'm not entirely sure I wrote it exactly like my dream. I thank you for reading and if you have any thoughts you are willing to share feel free and comment below. :) Since it is now 3 am I am willing to rewrite this if need be... I might even add more to it later if I get enough positive comments or likes. Again thanks! **

**If you are interested in reading any more DP Fanfics by me, I am currently working on two...**

**The Necromancers Darkest Powers.**

**The Screen-Write Come To Life.**

~Liz(Gaara)


End file.
